Présentations officielles
by Deiya
Summary: C'est bien connu : c'est toujours toute une histoire quand il s'agit de présenter son petit ami à sa famille… Mais c'est encore plus vrai quand la famille en question s'appelle Kurosaki ! yaoi, IchigoXByakuya
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Présentations officielles

**Titre :** Présentations officielles

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Genre :** yaoi, humour

**Résumé :** C'est bien connu : c'est toujours toute une histoire quand il s'agit de présenter son petit ami à sa famille… Mais c'est encore plus vrai quand la famille en question s'appelle Kurosaki !

**Couple :** IchigoXByakuya

**Disclaimer :** Bleach pas être à moi.

**Présentations officielles**

Kurosaki Isshin, en larmes.

Kurosaki Yuzu, des étoiles dans les yeux, les joues roses.

Kurosaki Karin, bras croisés, l'air blasé.

Kurosaki Ichigo, prêt à les envoyer balader.

Rien que de très habituel, en apparence.

Sauf que ce soir-là, Ichigo ramenait une personne très spéciale à la maison. En effet, cette personne n'était autre que l'amour de sa vie, même si ça lui aurait fait très mal de l'avouer.

Lorsqu'Ichigo leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, les trois autres membres de la famille avaient pensé - ou hurlé - "C'est pas trop tôt !" dans un bel ensemble. Tous étaient évidemment très curieux de rencontrer la personne en question, même Karin, bien qu'elle fasse comme si ça lui était indifférent.

Qui avait bien pu ravir le cœur de leur Ichigo au point qu'il se résigne à le leur dire ?

Le grand soir était arrivé et les réactions ne s'étaient pas faites attendre.

Kurosaki Isshin devait bien admettre qu'Ichigo avait bon goût, même si lui aurait préféré quelqu'un d'un peu moins musclé et d'un peu moins plat… Cette petite déception entamait à peine son bonheur de voir son fils devenir enfin un homme…

Depuis que leur invité était entré, Yuzu ne pouvait en détacher son regard et n'avait toujours pas refermé la bouche. Ichigo avait vraiment une chance incroyable de sortir avec une personne aussi sexy ! La tête dans les nuages, elle imaginait déjà le futur mariage - " Comment m'habillerai-je ?" - tout en admirant son futur beau-frère (qui n'était pas vraiment au courant de son statut).

Quant à Karin, elle s'appliquait à fixer le nouveau venu droit dans les yeux avec un regard menaçant. On pouvait y lire en lettres de glace : "Toi, tu oses faire souffrir mon frère et t'es mort.".

Malgré tout, l'entrevue se passa relativement bien. Ichigo se disputait avec son père sous le calme regard de son amant, lui-même étant observé de manières bien différentes par les deux sœurs.

Isshin clôtura la soirée en serrant la main de celui qu'il considérait à présent comme son gendre (décidément…).

Pour des raisons qui lui paraissaient évidentes, Ichigo avait renoncé à inviter Byakuya à dormir chez lui. Il le raccompagna jusque chez Urahara, où il logeait. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'imperturbable capitaine et soupira.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça…

Byakuya haussa vaguement les épaules.

- Attends de rencontrer ma famille et tu ne seras plus désolé…

_Fin._


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Présentations officielles 2 : le retour

**Titre :** Présentations officielles 2 : le retour !

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Genre :** humour, yaoi…

**Résumé :** On prend les mêmes et on recommence, mais avec la famille Kuchiki cette fois-ci.

**Couple :** IchigoXByakuya

**Disclaimer :** Bleach n'est toujours pas à moi…

**Présentations officielles (version Kuchiki)**

Tous les patriarches de la famille Kuchiki s'étaient rassemblés autour de la grande table présidée par Byakuya. Tous portaient d'amples kimonos de cérémonie immaculés. A côté d'eux, Ichigo faisait pâle figure dans son simple uniforme de shinigami. Et encore, c'était peu dire… En fait, il faisait carrément tache dans le tableau, lui en noir et tous les autres en blanc. Sans compter que la pièce elle-même était entièrement blanche. Même la table n'échappait pas à la règle.

Ichigo se racla la gorge, gêné. Aussitôt, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il piqua un fard. La couleur rouge de son teint jurait atrocement avec celle de ses cheveux. Un vieil homme affligé d'une longue barbe lui décocha un coup d'œil désapprobateur.

Par bonheur, les domestiques choisirent ce moment pour servir le thé et Ichigo profita de la diversion pour reprendre contenance. Son voisin de droite se tourna alors vers lui avec une expression qui se voulait sans doute joviale.

- Kurosaki Ichigo ! Alors c'est toi le gamin qui aurait battu Byakuya !

- C'est exact, répondit poliment le shinigami roux.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment où voulait en venir son interlocuteur.

- A l'époque, cet exploit nous avait sacrément étonnés, continua ce dernier.

- Et comment ! intervint son voisin de gauche. Le chef de notre famille, se faire battre par un simple humain !

- Mais maintenant, tout s'explique, reprit celui de droite. Il avait déjà certainement un faible pour toi… Avoue que ça t'a été utile ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

En guise de réponse, Ichigo se contenta d'un petit sourire crispé. Rêvait-il ou ce type avait-il réellement sous-entendu que Byakuya l'avait laissé gagner ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amant mais celui-ci était accaparé par un homme à l'air sévère.

Ichigo soupira discrètement avant de s'apercevoir que le vieillard assis en face de lui l'observait pensivement.

- Ainsi, c'est toi qui succède à Hisana dans le cœur de Byakuya, dit ce dernier d'une voix chevrotante. J'aimais bien Hisana… Belle et douce… Et puis elle me préparait de bons petits plats…

L'homme semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs, aussi Ichigo s'en désintéressa-t-il. Il leva sa tasse de thé et souffla un peu dessus avant d'en avaler une gorgée. Le vieillard le regarda d'un air nostalgique et demanda :

- Sais-tu cuisiner, Kurosaki Ichigo ?

Ichigo recracha son thé, qui inonda la belle table en bois blanc. C'en était trop ! Il se redressa si brusquement qu'il heurta brutalement la table. Le bruit causé par le choc résonna dans le silence. Tous le fixaient, partagés entre la surprise, l'agacement et même le mépris.

On pouvait lire sur le visage d'Ichigo la détermination mêlée à une colère sourde.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer à la gentille épouse et encore moins à la femme au foyer ! Que les choses soient bien claires : Ok, je suis humain. Mais je suis aussi un shinigami ! Et je crois avoir suffisamment fait mes preuves en tant que tel ! Mais s'il faut que je vous écrase tous les uns après les autres pour que vous soyez convaincus de ma valeur… Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à le faire ! A bon entendeur, salut !

Sur ces mots, Ichigo quitta la salle à grands pas et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui.

Réfugié dans l'immense jardin de la demeure Kuchiki, Ichigo rongeait son frein lorsque Byakuya le rejoignit enfin. Le capitaine leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

- Alors ?

Ichigo le fusilla du regard et répliqua :

- Je te hais !

Byakuya ne broncha pas.

- Je m'en doutais…

_Fin._


End file.
